Albuquerque, we have an extended scene
by sfchemist
Summary: Extended version of a scene from Albuquerque, we have a problem - you know the scene I mean! Now including a deleted scene.
1. Chapter 19 extended

**AN:** For those of you that wanted to see more of the Mary Marshall sex scene in chapter 19 of _Albuquerque, we have a problem,_ here it is. You don't need to have read the whole story, but you're missing out on a lot of unresolved sexual tension if you haven't. Oh and this is my first time writing smut so let me know what you think.

**Albuquerque, we have an extended scene**

Marshall lay in bed, trying to read his copy of the Webster's Timeline History of the Sauna. Trying, however, was the operative word in the sentence. Mary lay next to him, distracting him. Normally when Mary distracted him it was by talking or poking him or throwing things or some other childish pursuit that would prevent him from concentrating. Tonight was different. She'd found a new way of distracting him and she probably hadn't even realised it.

She was laying next to him staring at the ceiling in silence, deep in thought. And it was driving him crazy.

Suddenly she turned over so that she was facing him and just that little bit closer.

He reminded himself to breathe.

"Do you want sex?"

Yeap. She'd finally done it. She'd driven him mad. Now he was hallucinating.

"Huh?"

"Do you want sex?" she repeated.

"In general?" he attempted to clarify, surprised when his voice sounded normal.

"No. With me. Now."

Breathe.

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'can't'?" She propped her head up on her hand so she could watch him better. "Oh. Can't as in _can't_?"

"What? No!" he squeaked. He cleared his throat and looked her in the eye. "Believe me when I say I _can_," he told her in his most seductive way and was rewarded with a predatory smile from her. Then in a moment that he would later classify as inspired genius, added dismissively, "Not that _you'll_ ever find out," and returned his eyes to his book.

"Hmm. That sounded like a challenge to me, Marshall Mann."

It took every ounce of control he had not to respond to the way she said his name.

"You can take it anyway you want, but I'm not going to have sex with you."

Mary looked away. She'd thought he'd jump at the chance to have sex with her. Most men did. And she really wanted sex. If Raph wasn't such an idiot, she'd be having sex with him right now. But he'd lost her respect the instant he'd accused her of cheating on him and with her respect went any visitation rights he may have had to her body. Still, he'd brought it on himself and now he'd just have to live with the consequences.

"Why not?" she asked after a moment.

Marshall was just about to open his mouth to answer when he felt her hand on his stomach, tracing lazy circles.

"It's got to be more interesting than reading about saunas," she pointed out.

"Of that, I have no doubt," he agreed.

She inched closer to him, so that the front of her body was almost touching his side. She pulled the book down, forcing him to stop reading. He allowed her to take the book out of his hand and place it on the table on the other side of him, brushing her breasts against him as she did so.

Mary didn't fail to notice his breath hitch as she leant across him slowly or that, as she returned to her former position, his eyes were closed and his jaw tense.

"Marshall?" She ran the back of her fingers down the side of his face.

His eyes sprung open and met hers instantly. She could see that all his higher brain functions had shut down. Marshall was operating purely on his more primal desires. And the desire in his eyes was entirely focused on her.

She bit back the gasp that threatened to escape her lips.

He hadn't moved from where he lay, leaning against the headrest, yet Mary had never felt more wanted as she did in that instant.

He stroked the side of her face tenderly, letting his hand trail down to her shoulder. It lingered there a moment while Marshall looked at Mary. The raw desire in his eyes had diminished slightly as his brain regained some semblance of control.

Mary found herself to be disappointed at loss. She leant forward and kissed him gently on the lips, a calculated move born from knowing the simplest way to reach his lips was to lean forward so her entire body pressed against his. As she pulled away, she smiled as she saw she had achieved her goal. Her smile was short lived, however, as almost as soon as she had regained her position on her side she discovered Marshall's hand on her hip, pushing her backwards, forcing her onto her back. Marshall followed her movement so he was hovering above her, his weight supported by his forearm braced against the mattress. His right hand remained at her hip, where it was slowly working its way under her top.

Mary almost panicked at the sudden removal of control from her hands, but then her mind was occupied as Marshall kissed her, lowering himself so that their mouths just touched. The kiss was slow and tortuous. It was nothing like Mary had imagined or wanted. She wanted fast and frantic to allow her to sate her desires as quickly as possible then leave, like she normally did. But Marshall was having none of that. He kissed her slowly, silently telling her that if she wanted him this way then it was going to be on his terms.

He moved his mouth to her neck then onto her shoulder, pushing the strap of her top out of his way. She showered him with frenzied kisses, her hands groping and clawing at his back, desperate to pull him closer, to step up the pace, to regain her precious control.

"Shhh. Slow down," he whispered in her ear, halting her actions.

She forced her hands to remain still, and tried to be patient as he resumed his kissing then adjusted his position. He sat up, swinging his leg over her so he could straddle her. He grinned at her playfully as he ran his hands up from her hips, gathering her top in his hands as he went. She raised her arms so he could remove it with ease. She reached for his t-shirt only to have her hands swatted away as Marshall leant back in to kiss her again.

She reached for him again but again he stopped her. He stopped his exploration of her body to look at her.

"Stop fighting me," he told her, "Relax, it'll be much better if you relax. Trust me."

Mary stared at him for a long while.

He stared back.

Neither of them moved until Marshall felt Mary's body relax beneath him, then he removed his t-shirt in a single motion and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of Mary hands on his chest. Mary's hands raked down his chest, stroking his skin, eliciting an involuntary shudder as he felt his arousal grow. Her hands returned to his neck, tracing the curve as it met his shoulders. He allowed her to touch him as she kept her movements slow, giving him time to savour her touch. Her hands continued their path down his body. They stopped when they reached the scar on his shoulder. She stared at it before tracing it delicately with her finger.

Marshall watched her reaction. It was the first time she had seen his scar since it had healed. He saw the remorse and remembered pain in her eyes and leant forward to kiss her. He kissed her slowly and ran his tongue across her lips. She didn't respond, her hands balled into fists against his chest.

"Mare?" he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him, startled out of her retrospective, and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah," she whispered, then more forcefully, "Yes. Now get your pants off Mann!"

Marshall laughed and stood up, quickly shed his pants and rejoined her in bed.

"Nice," Mary said as she got a good look at him.

"Wait 'til you see what I can do with it..." he murmured as he started to kiss her again.

Mary laughed and started to wiggle out of her shorts, aided by Marshall. He ran his hand across her hip and down the outside of her thigh almost reaching her knees before allowing it to drift back up the inside of her leg. He let his fingers float across her soft curls as part of their path up her stomach and to her breasts.

Mary gasped, "God!"

"Not quite, but I can see how you'd be mistaken," Marshall teased.

"Shut up and kiss me, Marshall."

Marshall was happy to oblige, slipping his tongue into her mouth before she form the insult he suspected was coming.

He controlled the speed of the kiss until he felt Mary respond with hungry desperation. Her hands began clawing at his back, her nails leaving faint traces showing their path. He allowed her to increase the pace, not to the frenzy she'd wanted initially, but to one that would only encourage passion to build.

He felt her leg push against his and readjusted his position so he lay between her legs, his weight supported on one arm leaving the other free to explore. He was so focused on his exploration that he didn't notice the route Mary's hand was taking until it encircled his erection. He drew a sharp breath and permitted himself to move against her hand slowly.

He lowered his mouth to her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue. His hand trailed against her soft skin as it made it's way down her body. She squirmed under his touch, her hand loosening as she lost focus on what she was doing. He eased his body backwards, out of her grasp and rested his forehead between her breast before depositing a line of kisses down her stomach until he was kneeing on the bed looking at her arrayed before him.

He took a second to firmly fix the image in his mind before once again lowering his head to kiss her. He kissed her gently then let his tongue take over, his desire to taste her too great to be contained any longer.

Mary leaned back and closed her eyes as his warm, wet tongue come into contact with her center. She lifted her hips to give him better access and was rewarded as his tongue slid over her clit once more causing her to moan. He flicked his tongue across her once more and was pleasantly surprised when she parted her legs further and clasped the back of his head, holding him in place, encouraging him to continue, to go deeper. He knew what she wanted yet he wasn't ready to oblige. He kept his touch light and fleeting, knowing he was driving her to distraction.

When she moaned his name, the desperation easy to discern, he ceased his ministration and freed himself from her hands so he could return to kiss her. Their tongues mingled and it was Marshall's turn to moan as he pressed up against her entrance. He could feel her pooling warmth and he was as ready to enter her as she was to receive him. He almost took her then but the small, sensible voice in the back of his head won out.

With an Herculean effort he pushed himself away, onto his back next to her.

"What the hell? You can't stop there!" Mary berated him as soon as she realised this wasn't part of his routine and he wasn't coming back.

He rummaged in the drawer next to the bed and finally located what he was looking for. He removed the foil packet and waved it in front on Mary's face so she'd give a moments peace to get the damn thing on.

No such luck.

Before he knew it she had the packet out of his hand, open and straddling him, was half way through rolling the condom onto his erection. He let her complete the task then flipped her back onto her back. He was going to control this if it killed him!

He kissed her a while, letting her set the pace for their tongues, as he permitted his hands to roam across her body. His hand finally made it's way back to her feminine curls as if drawn by some unseen force. Her stoked her, allowing his fingers to spread her wetness without ever entering her.

"Please, Marshall."

Mary panted in his ear.

"Tell me what you need," he murmured back.

He strained to hear her reply when it came as it was sandwiched between a gasp and a moan, "You."

And because he had never been able to deny Mary anything, Marshall entered her at her request.

He pushed onto her slowly, relishing the feel of her around him and the whimper she made as her need was finally satisfied. He penetrated her fully and didn't wait before pulling out just as slowly as he had entered.

He kept the rhythm steady ignoring Mary as she wriggled and begged for him to speed up. Finally Mary conceded, accepting the fact he was going to go at his pace regardless of how she threatened or cajoled him. She lay back, draped her arms loosely around his neck and watched as he thrust slowly into her.

Marshall increased the tempo of his movements when he heard Mary's breath catch and increase involuntarily.

He felt her tightening around him and her moans of pleasure became less coherent and more a series of gasps as he hit the right spot with each thrust.

The moment she purred at him he almost came undone but held it together, not willing to let go before he'd given Mary what she wanted.

Her gasps increased as he upped the rate once more, his own breaths becoming raged as he pushed into her warm, wet center finally giving in to her demand for fast and furious.

He pounded into her. Their heavy breathing the only sound other than the creak of the bed as they rocked it with their motion.

Mary threw her head back as she came, back arching, breasts pressing against Marshall's chest.

She cried out. An animal sound. Deep and guttural.

"Marshall!"

That was all it took to tip him over the edge. He let go of his tightly held control. His release was silent. He had no breath to spare. He thrust once, twice more until he was done then lowered his upper body so it was laying across Mary. Her arms encircled him, holding him close as she rode out the remains of her orgasm. Marshall closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the pillow as he felt the tremors run through her body.

When she had stilled and their breathing returned to somewhere in the vicinity of normal, he lifted his head to look at her.

Her eyes were closed, hair clung to her face, matted with sweat. Marshall idly thought she'd never looked so beautiful. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her. He shifted his weight to one arm, enabling him to brush the hair out of her way. He smiled and kissed her lightly before withdrawing from her and dealing with the used condom.

Mary watched him as he wandered into the bathroom. She could see his shadow as he moved around the adjoining room but was still pleased when he came back into the bedroom. He handed her a damp cloth which she utilised before throwing it in the direction of his laundry basket. Marshall had moved round the bed, taking the side nearest the window as their activities had left Mary on the side nearest the door.

He slid in next to her and took a moment to straighten the covers before reaching over and resting a hand on her stomach.

"Really, Marshall, you wanna go again, already?"

Marshall chuckled, "Give me a few minutes, Mare, you take some recovering from."

"Okay," she conceded as she moved closer to him.

Marshall took that as implicit permission to hold her and reached over and dragged her toward him so their bodies touched. Mary yelped at the unexpected movement but didn't attempt to stop him. She lay in his arms until his breaths evened out, signalling he was asleep.

'Typical,' she thought as she began to drift off herself, 'Where's the second go he promised me?'


	2. Chapter 53 extended

**AN: **Here's the X-rated version of chapter 53 of _Albuquerque, we have a problem_. It can be read as a stand alone PWP piece but you're missing out on an epic tale if you haven't read ABQ. But don't just take my word for it...

**Albuquerque, we have another extended scene**

Mary rubbed her hand across her forehead then attempted to ease the tension in the back of her neck. Marshall noticed her movement.

"Here," he said, turning Mary so her back was toward him.

He started to gently massage her neck and after a couple of seconds Mary repositioned herself so he had greater access to her neck and shoulders. Marshall's fingers worked expertly at the knots in her muscles. She soon felt the tension lift and a sense of peace settle over her. As she relaxed Marshall's hands turned from kneading to caressing, wandering from her neck to her shoulders, then up and down her arms.

She closed her eyes to saviour the touch.

"I believe Stan told us to go to bed," Marshall whispered in her ear.

Mary's eyes flicked open and she glanced at the clock.

"It's not even eight o'clock, Marshall," she pointed out, "It's too early to sleep."

Marshall swept her long hair off her shoulders and draped it over her right shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on the left side of her neck and slid his arms around her. Mary murmured something incoherent as Marshall continued kissing her neck, working his way up to her jawline.

"Mmmm....True, but I've never disobeyed a direct order and I'm sure we could find something else to do," he muttered against her neck as he continued kissing and nibbling his way up and down it.

He let one of his hands slip under the hem of her top and he caressed her stomach to further entice her.

Mary considered his words, but not for long.

"I've missed you," she told him as she turned in his arms so that she could kiss him.

The kiss was passionate from the moment their lips met. Mary's forceful nature being expressed in that kiss as it was in everything she did. Marshall didn't have the energy to fight her and allowed her to take the lead even if it was him that whispered, "Let's go to bed, Mare."

She was off his lap in an instant, holding out a hand to him to provide the momentum to get up off the sofa. He followed her down the hall, a tired yet happy smile on his face.

Once in the bedroom, Marshall didn't have time to think before Mary was shoving him onto the bed. He collapsed backwards and Mary quickly moved to straddle him. She bent her head to kiss him deeply and desperately, but hesitated a moment when she realised he wasn't kissing her as enthusiastically as she was kissing him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she found herself asking.

"Of course," he replied in a lazy drawl.

She looked disbelievingly at him, forcing him to expand his answer.

"I'm tired," was as much of an explanation as he could muster.

That was all it took to remind Mary of the events of the day and a good look at his face told her that Marshall probably hadn't had more than a few hours sleep in the last 48 hours.

"We don't have to do this now, if you don't want to," she offered.

"I always want to do this with you, Mare," he smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "Just slow down a bit so I can keep up."

Mary grinned at him, her voracious desire for him shining in her eyes although it was no longer evident in her actions as she bent to kiss him again. She kissed him slowly, lovingly and with enough slow burning passion to ignite a block of ice.

Marshall responded in kind, letting her escalate the tempo slightly as they felt his body react. Mary slid her hands across Marshall's chest only once before deciding the material of his shirt wasn't what she really wanted to be touching. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly while Marshall ran his hands through her hair, holding it out of her way when she needed to look at what she was doing. The shirt was soon pushed aside as Mary's eager hands explored his chest. Marshall sat up, kissing her all the while as she slid the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms.

He pulled her close to his chest, relishing the feel of her in his arms while her nails raked up and down his bare back. He slipped his hands under the back of her top and caressed her soft skin with his thumbs. He allowed his hand to roam higher, gathering her top as he did so. Finally he had to break the kiss to enable him to pull the top over her head. He tossed it aside quickly so he could return his hands to Mary.

He trailed them up her sides until he reached her breasts, running his thumbs over the material of her bra before cupping her breasts gently in his palms. His hands continued their journey up to her shoulders where he grasped her firmly and pulled her back with him as he laid back on the bed. Mary followed him eagerly.

Mary lay on top of Marshall and resumed kissing him. She pressed her lips to his gently as Marshall slid his hands across her back, holding her close to him. One hand slipped into her hair as he encouraged her to deepen the kiss. She happily obliged, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth seeking out his eagerly awaiting tongue. His warmth and taste was a soothing balm for her ragged nerves but the dance that their tongues performed, probing, swirling, licking, caressing, soon left her wanting more.

After a moment she shifted so she was laying next to him, their legs intertwined while their bodies rested along side each other. She placed her head on his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat while she trailed a lazy hand down his stomach and towards the waistband of his jeans. With a predatory smile she undid the button and the fly, sliding her hand underneath his boxers. She caressed him gently and felt him buck and harden under her touch.

Marshall's arm was draped lazily around her shoulders, hand resting on her hip as he lay on his back relaxing as Mary continued to stroke him. With each motion of her hand, she felt him exhale heavily and as she lifted her head to look at him she noticed his eyes sliding closed with each breath. She smiled to herself as she felt his hand fumble inexpertly with her bra strap; was she going to have to do everything herself, tonight?

She removed her hand from the front of his pants, the sudden withdrawal making Marshall's eyes spring open and regard her curiously. She smiled reassuringly as she further removed herself, noting Marshall's whimper at the loss of her presence, as she stood up next to the bed. Marshall sat up slightly to see what she was doing. She unbuttoned the fly of her jeans and pushed them down over her hips. She watched Marshall track their progress as they fell to the floor. She stepped out of them as she unhooked her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders. She dropped the bra on top on her jeans and placed her hands on the waistband of her panties.

Marshall's eyes were pinned on her hands, he licked his lips in anticipation as Mary's thumbs disappeared beneath the cotton. All thoughts of that day's problems evaporated from his mind as Mary inched the material down, infuriatingly slowly. As he caught a glimpse of her soft curls, his desire for her completely banished his desire for sleep, now, he didn't dare blink in case he missed something.

Mary allowed her panties to drop to the floor and kicked them off, not noticing where they landed.

She stood, naked, before Marshall.

His eyes raked across her body with such intensity that she could almost feel where his gaze caressed her skin. As he admired the length and shape of her legs she allowed them to drift apart, drawing his gaze to where she wanted him to focus. He stared at the treasure on offer and once again his tongue moved to moisten his lips.

His eyes suddenly snapped up to meet hers and he presented her with an inviting smile and extended hand as he drew her back to bed.

She moved to sit on the side of the bed, but didn't yet lay back down. She reached for his pants and attempted to pull them down. He lay unhelpfully still until she shot him a dirty look which prompted him to lift his hips and let her guide his pants over them. Mary glanced up again, concerned at his lack of cooperation and saw him grinning evilly back at her. Reassured that he was still awake and as intent on the proceedings as she was, she edged his pants down to his knees and finally off his legs entirely. The pants joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor and were promptly accompanied by his boxers.

Marshall was still content to let Mary do all the work and she was happy to take the lead. She straddled him once again and Marshall couldn't resist bucking his hips so that he came in contact with her center. She let him brush against her a few times, but while he was obviously ready for her, that wasn't what she had in mind.

She shook her head at him as he made a move to enter her. He looked quizzically at her.

She leant forward and purred, "Not yet," into his ear.

Marshall stopped thrusting against her, waiting to see what she had in mind as she kissed behind his ear then trailed her lips down his neck, stopping to nip and nibble when the mood took her. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before wriggling down his body so that she straddled his legs. She shot him a knowing look at the thought of what she was about to do and flipped her hair out of her way before bending her head to take him into her mouth.

Marshall gasped as Mary's lips slid over him and he was surrounded by her warm mouth for a second before she pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on his tip. Her tongue lapped at him, caressing his length before returning to taste the bead of pre-cum that had accumulated. She swirled her tongue around his head, moistening it, then slipped it into her mouth again, deeper this time, causing Marshall's back to arch.

She took him again and again, deeper each time, until his entire length was hers.

She didn't notice his hands on her head, holding her hair back so he could watch Mary go down on him. Mary was engrossed in her task, concentrating on pleasing Marshall and revelling in the control she felt each time one of her actions made him writhe or moan in pleasure. Finally Marshall moved his hands, gaining Mary's attention as he guided her off of him. Mary looked up, puzzled.

"Mare, let me come inside you," he breathed.

Mary smiled and complied with his request. She shifted so she she once again straddled his lap. She bent to kiss him, wanting to give him a moment. He ran his hands over her back and down to her backside. One hand migrated across her hip and trailed along her stomach while the other rested on her ass. His hand slid down her stomach and through her hair to graze her center. The moisture he found there surprised him. He hadn't expected her to get so turned on just from going down on him.

That thought was almost his undoing. It had him reaching for Mary and positioning himself at her entrance. He was on the verge of entering her when a though occurred to him.

"Crap," he said as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"What?" Mary asked, confused by his sudden halt.

"Condom," he muttered as he waved one arm in the vague direction of the nightstand.

"Screw it!" she said as she started to lower herself onto him.

He knew he should protest but as she slid down his length he couldn't find the words.

She paused as he filled her. Marshall's eyes drifted closed and he felt her begin to lift off him slowly. She rode him languidly, savouring the sensations coursing through her body. The gentile pace was exactly what Marshall needed. It gave him time to ease into the rhythm and overcome his reservations about the lack of contraception as the increased stimulation heightened the feeling in every nerve ending.

As Mary watched Marshall relax and be swept away by wave after wave of pleasure, she quickened the pace.

Marshall became aware of the tension building in his body. His eyes snapped open and his lust filled gaze met Mary's. He traced the curve of her eyebrow with a finger, skimmed it across her cheek and down her neck. He trailed his hands down her body, letting them linger on her breasts as he caressed and fondled them. She gasped as he applied gentle pressure to her nipples before bringing his hands to rest on her hips, guiding her into a faster tempo.

He slid a hand to her core, pressing against her as she rode him at a rapid pace, seeking her release.

She came quickly, muscles clenching around Marshall, until she couldn't move anymore. He felt her body continue to clasp at his even as her motion ceased and she collapsed against him, skin shimmering with sweat in the half light.

She looked up as she regained control of her breathing and Marshall took that as the signal she was ready to continue. He lead her into a gentle rhythm and it only took a few long, slow strokes before he was ready to come.

He came with a guttural moan that was echoed by Mary's growl as he slammed into her, pulling her close, wanting to be as deep inside her as possible when he released his seed.

When he was done, he released her and looked surprised as he noticed the red marks his hands had left on her hips. He soothed the inflamed skin with his fingers, looking to Mary for her forgiveness. She twisted to examine the damage and shrugged at its superficial nature.

"I've had worse," she said as she lifted herself off Marshall.

"Didn't need to know that, Mare," he replied as he wiped the hair and sweat off his forehead.

"Sorry," she muttered, taking position next to him on the bed to cool down.

Mary stretched, arching and purring like a cat as her muscles were released of any remaining tension. She placed her hands behind her head, lacing her fingers together, enjoying the cool December air against her still flushed skin. Marshall turned onto his side so he faced her and placed a hand on her stomach.

Neither spoke for a while and the next time Mary looked over at Marshall she realised he was fast asleep. She smiled at the sight and gently removed his hand from her so she could get up. She slipped off the bed and grabbed Marshall's shirt from the floor, putting it on as she left the room. She checked the front door was locked and moved through the house turning out the lights before returning to the bedroom and the slumbering Marshall.

She pulled the covers back and rolled Marshall over so he would be underneath them when she pulled them back up. He didn't wake.

She regarded him for a long moment, standing at the end of the bed wrapped in his shirt, lost in thought.

Finally she slipped the shirt off her shoulders and slid into bed behind him, making sure she was between him and the door as she knew he'd be out for the night. She curled up close to his back, draping an arm over his waist and snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

She listened to the sound of Marshall's regular breathing and soon found herself joining him in sleep.


	3. Chapter 75 extended

**AN: **I've tried to make this as stand alone as possible, but it's the continuation of Chapter 75 of _Albuquerque, we have a problem_ and it was difficult to avoid all references to events of that story. I was in two minds over whether or not to post this, but Roar convinced me, so you can thank/blame her.

**Albuquerque, we have an extended scene**

**Have yourself a Mary this Christmas**

Mary lead the way confidently up the stairs but dropped Marshall's hand as they crossed the threshold to their room. He watched her as she crossed the room and looked out the window for a moment before drawing the curtains. When she turned back to him, there was a hint of doubt on her face.

"Mare?" he questioned gently, inviting her to confide in him.

"I'm not sure how to do this, Marshall," she said with a self-deprecating smile.

"Do what exactly?" he attempted to clarify, "I know you've had sex before. With me, in fact."

"I don't know how to do this the way you want it," she admitted. "The way it was the first time we..."

Mary tailed off so Marshall supplied the words for her, "Made love?"

"Yeah," she said, once again tucking hair behind her ear.

Marshall took a step towards her.

"Say it, Mare."

She looked up at him then away quickly.

"I hear admitting it is the first step in getting help," he attempted to joke as he continued to move towards her.

Mary stared at her feet until Marshall's feet joined them in her line of vision. He was so close to her.

"Say it, Mare," he whispered.

She looked directly into his eyes as she said, "I want it to be like the first time we made love, but I don't know how."

"Let me show you," he offered.

Mary nodded once and that was all the encouragement Marshall needed to bring his hands to her face, holding her still very gently as he kissed her.

Mary didn't resist, instead she shuffled closer to Marshall and brought her hands up to touch him, exploring his body by running her hands over his shirt. She made no attempt to remove his tie, something she would normally have done instantly to get down to the good stuff. But this time she waited, letting him take the lead as his tongue tasted hers and his hands migrated to her hair.

He took half a step toward her, closing the remaining distance between them so their bodies where completely in contact with each other. She felt her pulse increase as her body was pulled flush against his. At some point during their unending kiss, one of Marshall's hands had taken up residence on the small of her back and she found herself effectively restrained by the hand there and the one entangled in her hair at the back of her head. But for the first time since that day in the basement, she didn't panic as she felt her freedom restricted. Her mind was too occupied with the sensations coursing through her body and the fact she could feel Marshall pressing up against her.

He broke the off the kiss and looked at her a moment, enjoying the view of her - dishevelled and panting from his attentions. He ran a finger across her cheek, barely making contact with her skin yet the ghosting touch made her shudder in anticipation of caresses yet to come.

She knew that Marshall was taking the time to saviour the experience, but the pause was making her natural impatience begin to reassert itself. She was about to ignore her resolution to let Marshall lead and to initiate some action of her own when Marshall, seemingly reading her mind, brought both his hands to her waist and started lifting her top off of her. She raised her arms to allow him to slip it over her head, intrigued by the sudden change of mood as Marshal stripped her to her bra with no preamble or warning.

He kissed her again, applying enough pressure as he did so to turn her and edge her back towards the bed, obviously intent on getting down to business as quickly as he could. When she felt the bed on the back of her legs, she stopped, placing a hand on Marshall's chest to signal for to him stop kissing her a moment. He pulled back and watched, eyes smoky with desire, as she extricated herself from his arms and sat on the bed, adjusting her position until she was laying in the middle of the bed looking back at him at the foot of it.

For a moment he made no move, then he reached for his tie, pulling one side until it was undone and thrown on the floor. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it with as little care as his tie, his eyes never leaving Mary's. His shoes, socks and pants were just as quick to join the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed and once he was down to his boxers he climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees and stretched his length against Mary's.

The gentle but insistent pressure of his hand on her hip forced her to lay flat, allowing his body to cover hers as he kissed her again, slowly migrating his kisses from her lips to her neck and further down her body. His weight pressing down on her was reassuringly solid and made it impossible for her to ignore his erection as it pressed against her hip.

She shifted slightly, intending to take him in her hand, but she was prevented by his growl of disapproval. He glanced up at her from where he had been kissing and nipping her collarbone, and she was taken aback at the look in his eyes. Desire mingled in equal measure with anger at her disobedience and Mary realised that for the first time Marshall was letting her see the true him, the one with the dark side that he kept hidden from everyone but would surface as the occasional bout of anger all the worse for it's infrequency.

This was nothing like their first time together when Marshall had been in control, but had controlled himself as much as he had controlled her actions. Now she was seeing primal Marshall, domineering and possessive. She had wanted the intimacy of that first time, but realised now that Marshall had been keeping her at arms length as they had made love that time and every time since, scared that if he had let her see him like this she would have run. But tonight he had dropped all pretence and was letting her see him as he was and it was somehow more intimate than she had ever imagined.

With that look he had conveyed, and she had understood, that he was trusting her not to let him get carried away, trusting in her ability to stop him if her went too far in his desire to possess and control her.

She knew all this in a split second and made an instant decision, removing her hand from his cock and letting him have the control over her that she had denied every other man. She was on Marshall's timetable now and if he wasn't ready for her to touch him, then she would wait.

He returned to her collarbone and his progress down her body. As he reached her stomach, she became aware of the presence of his hand, working it's way up her thigh, gathering her skirt as it went. He stopped kissing her and knelt up unexpectedly, making Mary yearn for his touch as he paused to admire the view spread out before him. With an efficient flick of his wrist, Mary's skirt was abruptly bunched around her waist leaving her legs and underwear completely exposed to Marshall's view. He gazed down at the black thong, flecked with silver and covering blonde curls, with awe.

Mary watched him, not wanting to move and break the spell and risk losing the feeling of being desired and pursued, like a hunter stalking his prey, by the man kneeling at her side. Yet she wanted his hands on her, to sate her desire and to stop her skin crawling with the need to be touched.

She didn't have long to wait as Marshall's attention was suddenly directed to her face for a moment before he nudged her legs apart with his knee. She spread them for him and he moved to kneel between her thighs. His eyes were still on hers, desire shining bright, as he silently challenged her to stop him as he lowered his head to her center. His tongue came into contact with the soft material of her panties, moisture seeping into it from two directions as Marshall suckled and Mary's body responded.

He brought two fingers to rest on her slit as he continued to lave her clit through the thin fabric. She could feel the warmth of his tongue as the pressure of his fingers came to bear on her entrance, pulling the fabric taut over her as he pressed into her just far enough for arouse her more but not far enough to satisfy her need before withdrawing.

He was focused solely on her body, taking what he craved from her without regard for what she wanted. She was his and he'd do what he wanted with her. And in that moment as his fingers dipped inside her again she was happy to let him. She found the sensation liberating, as she was relieved of all responsibility for the act, content to follow his lead and submit to his will. Yet the desire building in her body cried out for more and it wasn't in her nature to submit completely to another person so she rocked against his hand and mouth, seeking anything that would bring her closer to release.

Her small movement was noticed by Marshall and he removed his hand from her entrance in order to pin her hips to the bed as he continued to lap at her, holding her still despite her efforts to excite him to more. He ignored her silent pleas and explored her body at his own pace, fixated on his actions to the exclusion of all else. Only when he was ready did he slide his tongue under her panties and taste her. The sudden touch of his warm wet tongue on her engorged and sensitive flesh, drew a low moan from Mary.

The moisture pooled there was almost enough to send him over the edge and he quickly removed himself, shoving down his boxers to free his erection before removing Mary's panties with quick efficiency.

There was little foreplay as Marshall positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself into her.

Mary gasped at the suddenness but received him easily, turned on by the intensity of his actions as much as by the acts he had performed. He held still only for a moment before setting a slow but constant rhythm. Mary wrapped her legs around him, trying to draw him deeper as each motion built toward an orgasm but none succeed in pushing her over the edge.

He stoked her to a depth and speed that had him coming within a handful of thrusts and he plunged deep into her welcoming embrace as he offloaded himself within her. When he was done, he lay still, on top of Mary and dripping with sweat, oblivious to the fact she wasn't done.

"Marshall," she growled in frustration, hoping to encourage him to continue and give her the release she was aching for.

The sound of his name broke Marshall out of his trance and he pulled away, sliding out of her and shaking his head slightly, as if to clear it. His dominance and preoccupation were broken as he realised what he had been doing, how he had attempted to claim mastery over this beautiful woman. How he had taken control of her body for his own ends, how he had been so focused on his own desires that he had forgotten Mary's, how he had restrained her, she who should never be caged. He looked up at Mary and the single mindedness and command faded from his eyes. She looked at him, wondering why he had pulled away and saw the hesitation and regret in his eyes.

She smiled at him and pulled him close so she could kiss him, the taste of her arousal still heavy on his tongue as hers entered his mouth.

"Mare," he breathed when she released, the question unspoken but understood.

Mary stroked his face reassuringly and said tenderly, "I've still got my shoes on, Numbnuts."

Marshall glanced down at her feet and realised that she was telling the truth. In his obsession with her, he had neglected to divest her of not only her shoes, but her skirt and bra as well.

He chuckled, "Let's see what we can do about that."

As he slid down the bed and took her ankle in his hands to slip the shoe off, he breathed a sigh of relief that his attempt at domination apparently hadn't been noticed by Mary. It was the only way he could think of that he was still breathing. It had taken him years to learn how to curb his intensity and desire for control after it had scared away several women, but tonight his self restraint had deserted him when he needed it most. Of all the women he didn't want to drive away with the dark streak that ran through him, Mary was the most important. He thanked his lucky stars for whatever it was that had prevented Mary from seeing that side of him.

As he removed her other shoe, he didn't notice her watching him intently.

"It's okay, Marshall," she said, startling him out of his thoughts. "I know you're not a boy scout."

Marshall stared at her, dread filling his veins as he realised that there was no way Mary would ever have missed someone attempting to exert power over her so obviously.

"Everyone always thinks you're such a gentleman, but I know you better than that. And it's okay," she told him.

Marshall's expression relaxed as he realised he didn't have to pretend with Mary. She had seen him and accepted him as he was, as he accepted her, and she wasn't daunted by what lay beneath his carefully honed exterior.

"And people think I'm the one keeping you in check. If only they knew..." he said, his humour returning with Mary's assurances.

"What would you do without me?" she teased.

"I'd be lost and lonely," he admitted.

She paused a moment as it occurred to her that he wasn't joking and he needed her in his life as much as she needed him. And she needed him a lot at this moment in time and needed him for a specific task.

"Now are you going to continue what you started?" she asked, unzipping her skirt and pushing it down her legs until Marshall took it from her grasp and removed it the rest of the way while she unhooked her bra and threw it across the room.

He smiled as he moved back to her side, trailing a hand up her body, letting it linger on her stomach as he traced her belly button. Mary's legs parted willingly as Marshall's hand dipped lower, gliding across her skin as he focused on her needs, intent on satisfying her with hand and mouth until his body had recovered sufficiently to worship her the way she deserved.


	4. Deleted Scene

**AN: **I wrote this as part of the Thanksgiving scene at Mary's house in _Albuquerque, we have a problem_, but then the chapter took another direction and I had to take it out. I was left this this short scene which I'll be classifying as a Dirty Drabble.

**Albuquerque, we have a deleted scene.**

Mary lay on her bed.

Her bare feet were resting on the wall above the head of the bed, her legs crossed, her hands laced behind her head as she stared, unseeing, at the ceiling. Marshall sat next to her, more normally, on the bed.

"You know, I can see right up your skirt from here," he informed her out of the blue.

Mary didn't move other than to look at him, "Enjoying the view?"

Marshall shrugged one shoulder, "Nah, I've seen better."

Mary smiled wickedly and uncrossed her legs, allowing her skirt to fall down her thighs and letting her feet come to rest on the wall, shoulder width apart.

"Better?"

"Much," Marshall breathed as his hand made its way up the inside of Mary's leg. He brushed his hand across her centre and slid his fingers under the lace of her panties. He caressed her gently, listening to how her breathing changed with each touch. As he felt her wetness build he slid a finger inside her, watching her all the while. He watched as his finger slid in and out of her wet folds, enjoying a view he'd never thought he'd have.


End file.
